Sailor Moon: New Years
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ami is given a report to do and has to travel to New York City in America and observe how they celebrate their new years. With Taiki with her, it doesn't feel so bad. She has to have the full experience. But when it comes down to the final ten seconds, what is Taiki going to do when he is given the choice of kissing Ami or letting her kiss a complete stranger?


Sailor Moon New Year

Taiki x Ami

Ami loved living in America. She and Taiki were both in the city called New York for a report.

"This place is crowded." Taiki said.

"It's a holiday after all." Ami said. "It's called new years eve. Everyone gathers here in the city to watch a big ball drop from a tower." Ami said.

Taiki was impressed. "Someone did her history."

"Actually, everyone has been talking non stop about it. It's hard not to listen sometimes." Ami said.

Taiki nodded in agreement. It was loud and exciting for everyone else. But miserable for them two.

"The music is great at least." Ami said.

Taiki raised a brow. "The music?"

"Yes. I may not look it, but I am a fan of music. I'm not just the super smart and powerful swimmer you know. I have normal things in life I care about." She said.

He wasn't sure how. All her friends have said other wise. Even his own friends have said so to his face over it. But if Ami has some parts of her that are normal, then he could have something normal too. "Does gaming count?" He asks.

"Yup. Usagi and I played all the time before we met Rei. And after that we played games." She answered.

Taiki smiled on the inside.

As the night went on, it was like an after party Taiki has been to after a concert. He is used to this kind of thing, but it still bothers him.

Ami wasn't use to this, but for a grade, she'll do anything. Because she's a bookworm. But also because she's Mercury. A princess of the planet and a warrior to the moon princess Serenity, or Usagi for another matter.

"This is fun." Ami tried to smile.

"Let's head inside the café over there." He pointed out.

Ami nodded and they headed inside. It was very warm inside and less crowded.

"You okay?" Taiki asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Ami said.

"You looked uncomfortable out there."

"A huge crowd like this...and the noise...it's just, so overwhelming." She told him.

He only nodded.

"I know this is for a grade and I'm willing to do it. But I can't do this every time." Ami said sitting down.

"Good thing this is once a year. And we won't need to report on Our New Years." Taiki said.

Ami truly smiled this time. "Thanks."

They stayed inside for the rest of the evening. And when the ball was starting to drop, everyone was getting together.

"Great." Taiki whispered to himself.

"What's going on?"

Ami didn't know what was happening, but Taiki did. Not his first time coming to America. "In America, when the ball drops, the second it does, everyone is kissing. They're all pairing up for the midnight kiss." Taiki told her.

Ami blushed a little which wasn't her normal reaction or look, but she tried her best to be calm. "I see. So, does that mean we have to kiss someone?" She asks.

Taiki didn't know what to do. He either told her yes, and they kissed strangers, or no, and they couldn't kiss at all. Or each other. Wait. Why each other?

"Never mind. I know no one will kiss me." Ami said.

"You'd be surprised how many people are desperate." Taiki said.

Ami raised her brow this time but didn't ask questions.

Soon the last minute was counting down.

Taiki had to do something fast. Ami still hadn't had her first kiss. Though she didn't care, he did.

Soon it was the last ten seconds.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

He had to do something. What?!

Five

Four

Three

"Ami. I'm sorry." He said.

Two

"For what?" She asks.

One!

"This."

"Happy new Year!" Everyone shouted.

And to both their surprise, Ami got a light ten second kiss on her cheek by Taiki.

It wasn't on the lips but it meant she didn't have to kiss a stranger.

Once it was over, the two cleared out and headed on a jet home.

It was all quiet on the ride home. Mostly because Taiki was sleeping.

Ami was reading a book when she heard Taiki speak.

"Ami. Don't kiss a stranger."

He was mumbling in his sleep.

Ami giggled. He was cute like this. She walked over and returned the favor of saving her. It is a memory she'd never forget.

The End


End file.
